Resident Evil Unkown
by theSeerOfZima
Summary: After Ellie Redfield went on a trip with friends, an unexpected turn of events happen. This is the first story I wrote and actually completed. Please give a review and help me become a better writer. Rated M for some strong language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, we shouldn't be here." Ellie said clutching the flash light with both hands, "Ellie, it's not to scary is it?" A boy said others joined in on mocking her. "Yo, Toby how's your whore mother doing with the pool guy?" A.j. Said putting an arm around him "How did you know about that?" Toby said his smile whipped off his face by that, "It's strange to see a pool cleaning van at the one apartment with no pool, dumbass." AJ laughed and patted his chest. AJ opened the trunk or her car and Ellie stood next to her, "We shouldn't be here, AJ " Ellie said once more. AJ closed the trunk after she shoved a duffel bag at Ellie, "Listen, we gotta do this. It's OUR summer trip." AJ pulled Ellie towards the mansion empty and decaying. For one night the inhabitants will be seven teenagers. What could go wrong?

Chris sat on the couch flipping through channels, he turned off the tv after seeing nothing on. Another night alone, he got up to check Ellie. He went over and slowly opened her picture covered door, the room dark and the window open. She wasn't there, he went over to the bed and saw a note, "I'll be home tomorrow morning, I love you dad. Have a dolphin to keep you company." Chris flipped the note over to a stick figure that had a speech bubble that read "fuck it I can't draw a dolphin" Chris walked to the small kitchen an looked at his phone. Amanda's parents called, he called them back, "Amanda?" Her mother asked frantically, "No I'm sorry it's Chris Redfield, Ellis's father. What's going on?" Chris asked with more concern now, "Amanda and Ellie went on a trip and haven't come home yet. They left Saturday. Has Ellie come home?" She asked, "No I just found a note, she's prone to just going to your house so I assumed she was there." Chris said "Did they take anyone else?" He asked now standing in the middle of the living room. "Um Toby Ashton, Steven Lu, Elizabeth Jonas, Trace McBride, and uh JT Kilman." Amanda's mother said, "Where did they go?" He asked "I think some where in the woods outside the city. I don't know, Chris. We are gonna call the authorities." Chris said one last thing before he hung up "Im going to check first."

Meanwhile -  
As they walked through the woods twigs and leaves crunched under their feet. The wind blew lightly into Ellie's hair, she stopped for a moment and put it in a ponytail. As she tightened it, she looked over her shoulder, her ears twitched. "Guys...there's something circling us." Ellie said, AJ turned to her pointing her flashlight at Ellie, "You can't be serious? Were in the middle of the woods." Trace said crossing her arms. Steven looked around, "Grrr..." A soft menacing growl was heard, Steven grabbed Ellie's hand and he ran pulling her a long. The others soon followed after seeing the zombified dogs. Screams of Trace were heard, then JT. "IN THERE!" Toby shouted and they burst into the wooden doors. AJ and Steven held their body weight on the door. When the door was closed securely they let off. Steven slid down, AJ walked over to Liz.

Ellie panted and leaned against the stairs railing. The things were barking like crazy trying to get in, "What the fuck!" Toby said, "Ellie, Liz, AJ are you okay?" Steven looked at each of them and they nodded 'yes'. "Those things got Trace and JT! Holy fuck!" Toby was in shock, Liz was in worse condition. AJ sat next to her holding her trying to get her to calm down and control her breathing. "She needs her inhaler. It was in her bag which she dropped outside." Ellie said, Steven went to thee door, "Wait! Don't open that door!" Ellie said, Steven stopped and turned to her. "She could die, Ellie!" Toby shouted at her "THOSE FUCKING THINGS ARE OUT THERE WOULD YOU RATHER LET US ALL DIE?!" Ellie screamed "NOW ALL OF US NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN." They all shut up and Liz got control of her breathing they all stood there and tried to get ahold of them selves "We good?" Ellie looked around, "Okay, now anybody hurt?" The group checked themselves, they all were okay besides a couple cuts and bruises. "We should look around to see if we can find anything of use." Steven said, "Yeah, food or medical supplies. Also we should find something to defend ourselves incase those things get in here." AJ said standing up. "So split up?" Toby asked, "Honestly fuck that, I've seen horror movies. I've seen some shit, man." He said "I agree with Toby, I'm staying here." Liz said looking at the group. "Okay so Steve, Ellie, and I will go look for stuff and you two stay here." A.j. took off her sweat shirt and gave it to Liz. Thunder rumbled outside, Ellie looked around "Isn't this place abandoned?" She said looking at Toby, "Yes Ellie. It is." He snapped at her, "Then...," She pointed to the chandler "why is there power..?" The group looked at each other, now they began to realize they might not be alone.

"Hey you reached Ellis Redfield. I'm currently unavailable so I can't answer the phone right now. So leave a message!" Chris got the same voice recording followed by the voice say the mail box is full. Chris threw his phone into the passenger's seat, the rain was coming down hard. He pulled up to the BSAA headquarters and ran inside to avoid getting wet. He didn't greet anybody and walked straight to Jill's work area, "She's gone. And so are some other kids." Chris stood there drenched, "She's what?" Jill said with shock on her face, "She's not at home. Not at AJ's. They went on a trip and haven't come home." He said sitting down putting his head in his hands. "Chris, is her phone with her?" She asked putting her hands on his face to make him look at her, "Yes, she hasn't answered though." He said "Okay so let's see...I remember you put that tracking device on it in case of a scenario like this." She pulled up the tracking beacon. Chris sat there on point of breaking, he can't withstand losing a team member, but his own child was a new type of loss he never wants to feel. "Chris...remember the mansion?" Jill said looking at the computer, "Yeah...why?" He looked up and saw the screen. "No...no...Ellis." Chris shot up, knocking the chair over and ran to the armory.

Ellie - 1st person

I looked at the others with a look of fear. We aren't alone. I'm trying so hard to look not as bad though to keep others from freaking out. "Okay...so let's split up. I'll take this floor east hall. Um..Steve you take West. Ellie I hope you can handle the upper level." A.j. said with a small smile. She was covering her fear too...I hated seeing her like this. I smiled back and nodded, I fixed my dads jacket and I walked up the stairs. I turned slightly and saw them do the same, this might be the last time I see them. I walked to the right and entered the first door I saw.

It lead to the hallway that turned to the left at the end. I saw someone at the other end, they went left. "Hey!" I said I ran to them I stopped at the smell of rot, I covered my nose. The man was a few feet away and the smell was him. "Are you okay, sir?" I asked cautiously stepping back. He turned towards me, it wasn't a man anymore. Pieces of flesh missing, "Oh my god..." My legs locked and I stood in horror. It was a zombie, he was looking at me and then lunged. I jumped to my side causing it to fall, I jumped over him and I ran to the door at the end of the hall. I burst through the door and slammed it shut, "Oh my god...I'm going to die." I said to myself, I'm cornered and I'm scared. It was pounding on the door trying to break it. I backed up slowly and I cried, feeling death so near...I'm not ready to die, I stood there...i heard the wood splitting in door. I jumped back and heard something heavy hit the floor, I looked down. A gun! I almost cried at its sight, I picked it up and I took out the magazine, 6 bullets left and one in the chamber. I put the mag back in and I pointed it at the door, I heard my dads voice "Don't point unless you intend to shoot the target." He said "What if it's a zombie daddy?" I heard my younger self saying "Aim for the head." "Aim for the head." Just as I repeated it the door shattered and I fired. The bullet got it in the head, blood painted the floor. I stepped over the body. I shot a man, even though it wasn't alive, I feel like a killer. It was either me or him. I ran down the hall and back into the main area. I looked over the railing, nobody was there. There was a pool of blood on the marble floor, AJ ran in. "I heard a gun shot, are you okay?!" She said to me "That was me, but in the hall. There are zombies here, AJ! Where's Toby and Liz?" I asked "I don't know but I hope that's not their blood." We met each other on the stairs, "Let's stay together, you have the gun and I have this pipe." AJ said "Come on, there were some doors past the dinning room."

~Good hour later~

"This is locked too..." AJ said jiggling the door knob. I sighed "We could try something..." She looked at me, "What would that be?"

"Okay, 1... 2... 3!" I kicked the door open, "Fuck keys." AJ giggled, I smiled and we walked into a weird area. This room looked nothing like the others we've been in, it had an elevator. Not a fancy old one, a factory looking one. I watched as AJ walk over and examine the panel, "It's key activated...quick lets look around." She said turning her body and running to a file cabinet, I nodded and looked around. Then I saw it, a decaying body of a woman. I covered my mouth, "Um not it?" I said pointing my gun in the direction of the corpse. AJ turned and groaned, "Fuck no. You can handle it." AJ said turning her to me. "If it jumps at me I'll kill it then you." I said, cautiously making my way towards it the stench became more potent. I fought the gagging and used the barrel of the gun to move the lab coat and I finally found the key. "Got it." I said stepping back, tossing the key to AJ. She held the key in the hand she have the two finger solute with a smile. I stepped on the platform with her and she put the key in and turned it, then pulled the switch.

As we descended, I took off my dads jacket, "So why do wear that old thing?" AJ asked leaning against the metal railing. I looked at the printing on the back, it read Heavens lost property. "Cause...I like it. He never wore it so I asked if I could have it." I smiled at her, she smiled back but that smile faded when we reached where the elevator took us. A lab entrance, under a mansion? Odd. I looked forward and saw a glass door, body after body decorated the other side. "Oh my god..." I walked towards the door and put my hand on the door. "They were mowed down." AJ said, I looked and my jaw dropped, spent casings wear on the floor. "We walked into something big, Amanda." I said "We have to get documentation of this." AJ said with the look of determination, she pushed me back gently and raised the pipe up and shattered the glass, "Let's explore, Ellis." She smiled with a half smile. She stepped over the bodies and said "Come on." I pointed behind her, she turned and zombified guard dog approached us, I raised my gun and AJ raised her weapon. The dogs growled and lunged at us AJ sown her pipe hitting the dog into the other one, I fired twice and got them both. "Come on, Ellie, there's a directory over here." AJ said walking to a map.

~2 hours later~

We walked down a hallway, I stopped after seeing claw marks on the wall. Deep wide claw marks, "AJ...we should be careful." I said, AJ didn't move. Then I saw why, that thing was there.

I fired the gun again, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" AJ screamed, the grotesque frog looking creature shot his tongue at us we dodged and ran into a room slamming the metal door behind us. We both shoved a metal filing cabinet and a desk to block the door. I panted and I stumbled on to my but, I sat there I finally cried, bringing my knees to my chest "What is going on?" I cried out. AJ sat next to me and whispered "I don't know...but you'll make it outta here, pumpkin." I looked at her, "I'll make it? What about you?" She sighed and slid her tee-shirt sleeve down to reveal a bite mark, bloody and the infection spreading. "A...Amanda...you..." I stammered and she teared up "Got bit. Yeah, when I got pinned in the office. Listen we watched the effects of it. I don't have much time left." She said standing up. "I'm so sorry, Ellie." She cried out. Everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a closet. I pushed the door open slowly, first just a little to see if anyone was around. Nothing. Then I got out and I stood, the door wide open two bodies laid on the floor, one of the hideous frog monster and...Amanda... I fell to my knees and I crawled to her, her eyes open and a gun shot wound to the head. She found more bullets, I held her and cried. "Amanda!" I screamed. After I finished my crying, I whipped my face, put my jacket over her, and I stood up. If I die here, it won't be without a fight. I walk out, the PA system made a screech, "Ellie," I stopped and lowered my hands from my ears, that voice...dad? "Walk forward then go right and then into the first door to the left. I nodded almost crying again, but with a smile.

I opened the door and my dad stood there in his BSAA uniform full gear. I cried out "Daddy!" I ran to him and cried into his chest and hugged him tight, "Ellis, I love you so much." He put his hands on my shoulders and put my body so I could see him "Don't EVER do that again." He said almost crying, I nodded and cried out "I won't." With tears streaming down my face I noticed aunt Claire and a girl with short blonde hair. "Auntie!" I cried and ran to her, she hugged me tightly. After I dried my tears, aunt Claire introduced me to Sherry. Sherry smiled and shook my hand. "Well let's get out if here." Chris said, "What about Steven, Liz, and Toby, dad?" I asked with concern, he stopped and looked down. "Toby brought you here to give you to a man. The others were disposable." Chris looked at me "Why me..?" My voice shook, "You have something that he wants." Sherry spoke. "What would that be?" I said sternly to my dad, "We don't know." He said, I put the gun on a table, I want to do something first before we escape.

With the blood of Amanda, I wrote on the wall in front of a camera. "Im not going down without a fight now, catch me if you can coward." I left the note with pure intention of finding out who this fucker is. "Ellie...let's get out of here." Dad said to me. I stood there and I looked at the camera and screamed.

When we reached the escape area there was a psychotic Toby and a dead Liz. "Hahah...Ellis, my doll." Toby lowered his gun. "Welcome to the party!" He laughed "HAVE SOME DUUURRRGS!" A sharp pain was felt in my neck. I took out a dart vial, what the fuck. "GAH!" I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees. Everything got blurry then normal. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" I screamed at him, "Trying to give a fair fight!"

A electric fence formed separating Chris, Claire, and Sherry from Ellie. Ellie was trapped with Toby. He began mutating, horrifying. Ellie ran at him fist raising and punching him in the face sending him flying back, he got up and showing his new mouth, "Come on, Dolly! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" He screamed lunging at her, she doges it. A grin forms, he's not the only one with mutations. With his arm mutated into a giant claws he sown them at her, she fell back. Chris watching his daughter fight a BOW made him hope for the best. Ellie picked up a pipe and spun on it then kick Toby multiple times, he flew back then got up lunging at her stabbing her, Toby then swatted her sending her flying, hitting a wall she slid down in pain, "You pathetic little bitch! You are nothing compared to me! I am god! You are nothing but scum! Anything to say before I end this!?" He screamed at her, she laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" He screamed, "You think I care? You think I care if I live or die?" Her wound healed standing up, "I AM YOUR GOD. I AM YOUR THE BEGINNING. I AM YOUR THE END. I AM ALPHA AND OMGA. IN OTHER WORDS FUCK YOU." Ellie screamed, she pulled out a .44 magnum, she pulled the trigger sending him flying back. He was struggling for air, Ellie walked over and stood over him, his eyes darted around him, AJ, Liz, Steven, TJ, and Trace, all of them were there. "It's over, Toby. You made a bad choice by making a deal with the devil." Ellie stood over him and cocked the gun.

BANG.

I sat in the car as Chris drove home. "What am I, dad?" Ellie broke the silence, he looked at her for a second then the road. "You're a BOW now, but you're always my child." He said, "Am I always going to be a monster?" She said looking out the window, "You're not a monster. You're whatever you want to be. With those advancements you have now...I hope you chose the right path."

I sat on my bed, I looked at the clock. 11:59.38...in a minute I'll be leaving. Making a new start...I picked up my knapsack, I leaped out my window. I slid down the brick wall music blaring in my ears. I started running, my only chance to keep my family safe was doing this. I got on the bus at the bus stop. I cried a little, a man took a seat next to me. "Whats your name?" He asked, I paused. "Amanda. Amanda Field." I said. "Want a life among other BOWs like you?" He said, I looked at him "What are you saying?" I asked, he handed me a card. An address was on it, "Come when you're ready." He smiled and got off the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

With my duffel bag over my shoulder I looked at the paper with the address on it. "I knew it didn't look right." I said, the address led to an abandoned lot in the next city over. I sighed and sat my bag on the curb, sitting next to it I looked at the paper again then crumpled it. "It can't get worse…" just as I finished that sentence thunder crashed and rain pour "Fucking great…" I said, I pulled my hood over my head. In the pouring rain, I sat there with my arms around my knees and my head down, I didn't notice the car pull up. I felt two people grab me and throw a bag over my head, "Hey! Let me go!" I shouted, I struggled and i finally got free. First person to grab me I threw the bag at him, I grabbed his shirt and threw him into the next person. "Don't touch me!" I screamed I kicked the next guy in the chest, sending him flying. I picked up my bag and ran only to bump into another man. Falling on back hitting my head on the concrete knocking me out.

When I woke up all that I heard was man say "You got your asses handed to by a girl." then he chuckled. I tried to move but, I was restrained….on a gurney? I struggled, trying to break my ristants I heard the man "You can try. It's not gonna work." "Where am I? Please, let me go." I begged. The gurney stopped, "I can't. You resisted, we need to have you tested to see your threat level now." he said. "Who are you?" I asked relaxing my body, "Alex, I am the security chief for this district." he said leaning against the wall. "So….How long till I can you know...get up?" I asked, he chuckled "When the doctor comes in and evaluates you." I smiled "You sound hot." He walked over and looked at me and I looked at him with fake pout "Aw but you're cute." He laughed, the door opened and I heard a man with a German accent walk in. "Ah hello Alex! I thought my men told you you could leave...and unbind the patient." The German man spoke, "No one has come in. She took down 4 guys." Alex spoke "Then don't put a bag over someone's head." I snapped, "This small girl? Wow, you are a fighter!" The German man unbuckled the restraints, I sat up. The German man looked like he was in his late 60's and seemed so nice. "My name is Doctor Hisenburg, but just call me Doc. I just need to give a medical and psychological examination, then Doctor Quinn will give you a physical and body examination." He said sitting in a chair, he looked at Alex and said "You may leave now, Alex." Alex nodded an left closing the door. "Okay so miss Amanda?" He spoke "Call me Ellie." I said, he nodded.

I sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. As I finished a forum a man bust into the door, "5 wounded! 2 casualties! Alex go tame that asshole Terri!" The man shouted and Alex ran past him. I dropped the clipboard and ran out behind him, I saw a behemoth of a monster. "Holy shit!" I shouted "Amanda get inside!" Alex shouted and ran towards it. I looked around and saw an antique shop with a masquerade mask in the window.

Alex grunted as he hit the pavement, groaning he stood up and his arm turned into a blade of flesh and bone. He charged at it with a war cry, the monster smacked him away. As the monster reached for motionless Alex, the monster heard a distorted voice of a girl. "You have till the count of 10 to step the fuck off!" The girl shouted, her red cloak only showed the white and blue mask. The monster turned its attention to the girl, "1...2...3...4" the girl slowly got into the stance to charge as she counted, "...8...9...10. You're so fucked." The girl disappeared from her spot and a cloak with a mask at the hood fell to the ground. The monster frantically looked around and looked up seeing the girl mutate into a grotesque slimy wolf like creature. The Wolf let out a loud screech before clamping it jaws on the monsters face, the monster let out a loud scream. Grabbing the Wolf, the monster threw it against a building. Letting out a whimper the Wolf fell to the ground, struggling to get up, Alex came over and helped the wolf to its legs. "Let me on your back. Charge it and I'll distract it, get on it's back and head for the weak point." Alex said as his arm formed into the blade, the wolf nodded and let Alex on. Once he was on the wolf made a mad dash to the monsters in coming fist, jumping at it Alex hopped off and leaped to the other arm.

As Alex made multiple cuts into the monster, the Wolf ran down its back to a weird looking spot, it looked like surgical tubing with a needle feeding blue liquid in from a tube. The wolf took the tube of blue liquid in its mouth and pulled. It wasn't budging, morphing back Ellis took it into her hands she pulled. "Why is it not coming out?" She said to herself, it hit her, 'Cut the cord.' She morphed her mouth into the wolf jaw and clamped down and jerked her head back snapping the tubing sending the tube with tubing attached to the ground. As the glass of the tube shattered sending the blue liquid everywhere, Ellis morphed back into a wolf and ran away.

Alex stood there as he watched the monster fall and disintegrate. He looked for the Wolf, but not a single soul around. Soon people were coming out of the buildings and alleys to see the damage. Alex went back to the clinic to see if Amanda was okay, he got there and she was with the doctor behind the counter. "You two okay?" He asked helping the Doc up then Amanda. "Oh we are fine Alex. Do not fret about an old man. Worry about this young lady." Doc said gesturing towards Amanda. Alex looked at her, her hair was upbraided and down, and dirt on her cheek. "I'm fine." Amanda said bringing her hair around to the left, "She's safe enough for our community. How about you take her to an available home. I have wounded to tend too." Doc said putting his thick rimmed glasses on and patting Alex on the shoulder as he walked away. "Um okay...Amanda come with me to the station." Alex said heading towards the door, Amanda followed. Doctor Quinn stood in the door way to Docs office, "Alex is gonna have fun with her." She said with her arms crossed at her chest. "She's special Quinn. She got invited here by The Man." He said writing notes down, Quinn's arms fell "She must be special then. Well she better be careful, The Man doesn't waste his time on normal B.O.W.s."


End file.
